Die Erben von Slytherin
by cary.vittl
Summary: 1949 Marie 18 Jahre alt vertraut alles Ihrem Tagebuch an. Auch die Begegnung mit einem Jungen Mann der sich Ihr mit dem Namen Tom Riddle vorstellt und die folgen dieses treffen.
1. Kapitel

**Die Erben von Slytherin**

1949.07.17

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich weiß gar nicht warum ich dich immer noch Tagebuch nenne. Du weißt ja, dass ich immer nur etwas schreibe, wenn was besonderes passiert ist. Also jetzt mal das Neuste: Wie du ja schon weißt, hat mich mein Freund Johannes verlassen. Mittlerweile ist es drei Monate her. Gestern Abend war ich das erste Mal wieder mit meiner besten Freundin Charlotte aus. Ich wollte ja erst gar nicht mit, aber sie überredete mich dann doch. Wir waren zuerst im Kino. Später sind wir noch etwas Trinken gegangen. Ich sah einen Jungen Mann den ich auf anfangs 20 schätzte, und der mich eine ganze Weile beobachtete. Er hat mir auch ganz gut gefallen, und so habe ich ihn auch heimlich beobachtet. Jemand hat meine Freundin zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche war kam der Junge Mann zu mir herüber und stellte sich auf Englisch mit dem Namen Tom Riddle vor. Er spendierte mir einen Drink. Ich kann zum Glück etwas Englisch und so konnten wir uns einigermaßen unterhalten. Er sagte mir das er aus England komme und nur für ein paar Tage hier in zu Besuch Deutschland war. Wir haben dann auch zusammen getanzt. Da meine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, nahm ich ihn mit zu mir. Wir tranken noch etwas Wein und unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile. Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich einen schweren Kopf und wusste nicht mehr, was heute Nacht noch alles passiert ist. Tom war schon gegangen, was ich sehr bedauerte, da er mir wirklich ziemlich gut gefiehl. Leider werde ich ihn wohl leider nicht mehr wiedersehen.

Deine Marie


	2. Kapitel 1

31.10.1949

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich muss dir wieder etwas erzählen: Ich glaube, dass ich schwanger bin. Der Vater kann dann ja nur dieser Tom aus England sein. Anscheinend haben wir in dieser Nacht miteinander geschlafen, Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das meinen Eltern beibringen soll. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Soll ich das Kind überhaupt behalten? Denn es muss ja ohne Vater aufwachsen.

Deine Marie

02.11.1949

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich habe heute Morgen mit meinen Eltern darüber gesprochen. Sie haben wirklich super reagiert, ganz anderst als ich dachte. Sie meinten, dass wir das schon schaffen und sie wollen mich unterstützen, so gut es geht. Da wir in einer Großstadt wohnen, ist das nicht ganz so schlimm wie wenn wir in einem kleinem Ort wohnen würden. Denn was würden die Nachbarn dazu sagen, das ich ein uneheliches kind zur Welt bringe. Hier in der Großstadt sieht man das zum Glück viel lockerer und nicht jeder kennt jeden.

Deine Marie


	3. Kapitel 2

20.04.1950

Liebes Tagebuch,

gestern habe ich einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Da sein Vater aus England kommt habe ich ihn Matthew genannt. Die Geburt war sehr anstrengend aber danach, war ich sehr froh, als er auf der Welt war. Wir haben später zu Hause uns Babybilder von uns allen angeschaut, um zu schauen wem Matthew am ähnlichsten ist. Er hat braune Haare und braune Augen, genau so sah mein Vater als Baby aus.

Deine Marie

30.08.1950

Liebes Tagebuch,

gestern habe ich meinen 20. Geburtstag mit meinen Eltern, meinem Sohn und meiner besten Freundin gefeiert. Es war schön mit der Familie und meiner Freundin geburtstag zu feiern.

Deine Marie

11.05.1956

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich weiß, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet, aber es war zu viel zu tun. Erst musste ich mich um meinen Sohn kümmern, als er 2 jahre alt wurde, hat sich meine Mutter um ihn gekümmert und ich konnte eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester machen. Ich habe eine Stelle in einem Krankenhaus bekommen und Arbeite dort jetzt als Krankenschwester. Mein Sohn wurde im letzten Monat eingeschult. Er hat viel Spaß dabei und ein paar Freunde gefunden. Im Moment habe ich nicht so oft Zeit, etwas zuschreiben, aber wie gesagt, ich versuche, immer etwas zu schreiben, wenn es etwas Besonderes gibt.

Deine Marie


	4. Kapitel 3

25.07.1961

Liebes Tagebuch,

du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist! Gestern kam ein Mann zu uns nach Hausee, der sich als Profesor Albus Dumbledore von einer Schule namens Hogwarts vorstellte. Dies liegt in Schottland, Profesor Dumbledore sagte er wäre dort Schulleiter und Matthew wäre an der Schule angemeldet. Ich fragte, wie das sein konnte und er erklärte mir das er ein Zauberer wäre, genau wie Matthew. Ich konnte das nicht glauben, aber Proffesor Dumbledore erzählte mir, dass in einer nicht magischen Familie auch Zauberer geboren werden konnte. Er fragte auch nach Matthews Vater und ob er vielleicht ein Zauberer sei aber, da konnte ich ihm nicht weiterhelfen, was ich ihm auch sagte. Er meinte dann, dass Matthew in Hogwarts in Zauberei ausgebildet würde. Am 1. September würde der Zug von London aus zur Schule fahren. Dumbledore würde jemanden von der Schule vorbei schicken, damit er mit uns Schulsachen einkaufen gehen würde. Meine Eltern waren genau so sprachlos, wie ich. Aber eins wusste ich: Dass ich auf alle Fälle mit meinen Sohn zusammen nach England ziehen würde. Professor Dumbledore erklärte uns noch, dass wenn wir umgezogen wären, er eine Eule schicken würde, damit sie den Termin für den Einkauf bringen würde. Die Eule würde uns schon finden, das wäre auch etwas Magisches. Er hat uns eine Menge über die Zauberwelt erzählt. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Koffer packen und dann nach London ziehen. Meine Eltern sind traurig, dass wir wegziehen werden, da wir so eine tolle Beziehung zueinander haben. Weil wir ja bei meinen Eltern wohnen, habe ich einiges an Geld sparen können, um damit die Flugtickets zu Kaufen und wir werden auch eine Zeit damit auskommen bis ich einen Job gefunden habe. Ich hoffe bloß das die Schulsachen nicht all zu teuer werden. Das nächste mal wenn ich mich wieder melde dann sind wir schon in England.

Deine Marie

15.08.1961

Liebes Tagebuch,

wir sind jetzt seid ein paar Tage hier in London, und haben eine tolle und günstige Wohnung gefunden. Da Matthew nur in den Sommerferien heim kommen wird konnte ich eine kleinere Wohnung nehmen. Gestern war jemand von der Schule da auf die Matt gehen wird. Er ging dann mit uns zusammen die Schulsachen einkaufen. Er sagte uns auch, wie wir zum Gleis 9 ¾ ( ja so heißt das gleis wirklich) kommen würden, von welchem der Zug abfahrt. Mit der Einkaufsliste wurde die Fahrkarte geschickt. Es war sehr interessant durch die Winkelgasse zu laufen und dort einzukaufen. Da waren läden mit Zauberer Zutaten und Eulen, er gab auch Flugbesen und verschiedene Zauberbücher. Matt hat sich auch gleich eine Eule gekauft.

Deine Marie


	5. Kapitel 4

02.09.1961

Liebes Tagebuch,

gestern habe ich Matt zum Banhof Kings Cross gebracht. Von dort aus ist er vom Gleis 9 ¾ aus zur Schule gefahren. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er alleine für längere Zeit von mir entfernt ist. Ich war sehr traurig, habe aber versucht, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, damit ihm der Abschied leichter fallen würde. Er versprach mir, dass er mir am Abend gleich eine Eule schicken würde, um mir zu schreiben, wie der erste Tag so war und würde mir dann einmal die Woche schreiben. Die Eule kam auch. Er schrieb mir, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen war. und dass er bei der Häuserwahl einen verzauberten Hut aufsetzen musste, der dann in seinen Gedanken mit ihm gesprochen habe. Der Hut wollte ihn erst nach Slytherin schicken, aber er habe zu dem Hut gesagt, da wolle er auf keinen Fall hin da er vorher schon gehört hatte, dass in Slytherin viele Zauberer waren, die dann böse geworden sind und er da auf keinen Fall hin wollte. Der Hut hat es respektiert und dann laut, für alle "Gryffindor" ausgerufen. Matt war sehr froh, dahin zu kommen und er schrieb, dass es ihm dort hestimmt gefallen würde. Darüber war ich sehr froh.

Deine Marie

04.09.1961

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich habe heute angefangen, hier in einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß dort. Ich habe einen sehr netten Arzt kennen gelernt und weißt du was? Ich finde ihn ganz nett und sehr attraktiv. Er würde mir schon gefallen. Wie er mich findet? Keine Ahung, ich habe ja leider noch nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen. Ich schreibe dir, wie es weiter geht.

Deine Marie


End file.
